The present invention relates generally to lawn care equipment, and more particularly relates to an improved rotary lawn broom.
The typical lawn broom includes a rotary drum having a plurality of rows of bristles secured thereto which sweep the surface to be cleaned upon rotation of the drum. This arrangement has not been completely satisfactory inasmuch as the bristles could not really conform to an uneven ground surface unless at least a portion of the bristles were flexed excessively, and if the rotary drum was lowered beyond its proper working position the bristles would be subjected to undue flexing and strain.